1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to door viewing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved door reviewing apparatus wherein the same permits vertical adjustment of viewing through a door peep sight organization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Door peep sights are typically positioned at a predetermined orientation within a door and such structure per se is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,892,399; 4,348,083; 4,964,711; and 4,869,021.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a door peep sight arranged for employment with the instant invention permitting vertical adjustment of a viewing opening relative to the door peep sight to accommodate individuals of restrictive movement such as individuals confined to wheel chairs and the like and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.